Cambio de roles
by vanethehedgehog
Summary: -¿Pero que..? - Miro con asombro a la persona frente a el. -Hey Takano-san estas actuando mas raro de lo normal- Un pensamiento puede llevarte a demasiados embrollos.¿Que tal si pides algo inconscientemente y al día siguiente te das cuenta que todo cambio debido a tu deseo? Pues al parecer nuestro querido editor en jefe no esta muy contento con este resultado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: No pidas demasiado porque se te cumplirá**

Fuera de la Editorial se podía apreciar como un adulto de cabello a bache y ojos avellana arrastraba a un castaño quien replicaba. Ambos caminaban por las calles debido a que perdieron el último tren, el lugar era oscuro más no demasiado por los pocos postes de luz que había delante.

-¡Takano-san ya suélteme! –Intentando zafarse del mayor, mas era inútil. Puesto que el mencionado seguía caminando tranquilamente.

-No –Soltó con simpleza –Quedamos que comerías conmigo esta noche.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Yo cuando quede con usted!? –Dejando sus luchas inútiles a un lado, caminando a la par de él.

Este al ver como pararon las protestas del menor sonrió satisfecho. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por el castaño quien miro a otro lado mientras susurraba cosas algo groseras hacía su jefe.

-No te escuche Onodera –Sonando burlón- ¿Podrías repetirlo?

-No sabes cuánto te odio –Gruño por lo bajo.

-Yo también te quiero –Sonrió mientras se detenía y jalaba a Ritsu a él, rozando sus labios. No satisfecho con el simple roce le cogió el brazo acercándolo, logrando un beso profundo el cual impresiono a Ritsu y mas fue su impresión al notar como la mano de takano se introducía bajo su camisa.

-¡Waa! –Separándose rápidamente totalmente rojo. –¡No hagas eso, estamos en un lugar público!

Su cara era totalmente dominada por el carmesí, tenía el ceño fruncido por tal acción de su ex-pareja. A pesar de que le ha dicho varias veces que no lo bese así como así, el otro hace lo que le viene en gana. Y no era para exagerar enserio hacia lo que quería cuando quería con él, pocas son las veces que el pobre Onodera logra escaparse de un ataque por parte de su jefe.

Lo que quedaba de trayecto fue acompañado del silencio entre ambos, aunque esto no parecía molestarle al a bache; el castaño se sentía cada vez mas incomodo. Soltando un leve suspiro miro hacia el cielo oscuro notando que solo había pocas estrellas presentes esa noche.

-(Me pregunto…si algún día podre hablar normalmente con takano-san de cosas que no sean referentes al trabajo...) –Pensó con tristeza el de ojos esmeralda, mirando a su acompañante discretamente.

"Lindo" Esa es la palabra que paso por la mente del moreno al notar como su pequeño niño (Si, SU pequeño niño.) mantenía la mirada baja totalmente nervioso. A pesar de no mirarle la cara sabía que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, debido a su antes declaración perversa.

-Esta noche no te me escapas-

Como adoro ver la reacción del castaño ante aquella amenaza "amorosa" al momento en que se lo susurro con un tanto de lujuria y deseo. Pero venga no se le podía culpar a Takano solamente, el de ojos esmeralda tenía casi, casi una pequeña culpa por un simple hecho que según era el único válido para excusar al editor en jefe.

¡Ritsu era adorable!

-Oye Onodera –Miro al menor dando un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa.

-Eh… ¿Q…qué pasa? –Pregunto nervioso. Levantando el rosto.

-¿Por qué estas nervioso? –Takano volvió su atención a lo que hacía sonando algo desinteresado.-Te vez algo ridículo actuando así

-(¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Ridículo!? ) ¡Yo no…no estoy nervioso! –Grito molesto ante el comentario.

-Aunque…. –Dejo el cuchillo en la mesa para acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de Ritsu- a la vez te vez lindo.

-¡C…cállate! ¡Yo no soy lindo! –Gruño bajo con aquel tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Joder, Onodera –Susurro mirándole.- No hagas eso

-¿Qué? –Aquel enojo se remplazo por la confusión, debido al susurro del mayor. Onodera inclino un poco su cabeza a un lado mientras esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda miraban los ojos color avellana.

-Te lo advertí.

Antes de que el editor novato pudiera reaccionar ante aquella respuesta, el a bache se abalanzo sobre sus labios presionándolos con fiereza. Las replicas y amenazas eran ignoradas por besos cada vez más apasionados que otros.

-Ta..Takano-san..p…para –Intento separarlo inútilmente, cada beso recibido le debilitaba. Sentía como las grandes manos de Takano recorrían su torso, no supo cuando fue que quedo sin camisa y no era como si le importara. Sentía esos cálidos labios en su cuello bajando cada vez más. –Ta…Takano-san –Soltó aquello con un gemido.

El gemido de esa persona que le hacía perder la razón, el control; le encanto como aquellos finos labios soltaban jadeos, quería escucharlo más. Por eso subió de tono, quitándole el pantalón de un solo tirón, no le importo que se escuchara como aquella tela se rasgaba y por lo que veía a su pareja tampoco. Le beso de nuevo, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte de su querido castaño.

Sobre la cama ya yacían dos cuerpos abrazados cubiertos por una sábana blanca, ambos tenían la respiración regular después de recuperarse de su actividad. Takano acariciaba el pelo castaño de su pareja, mientras este dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho. Disfrutaba de aquel momento con gusto; la noche, el silencio del cuarto, pero más que nada la compañía de su amante.

-Ritsu…-Sonrió con dulzura al mirarle dormido, se veía tan pacifico-Me pregunto….cuando dirás que me amas –Miro el techo por unos momentos pensando en la situación de ambos. Suspiro después de un rato.- (Desearía que las cosas fueran distintas entre ambos)

Sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Con aquel pensamiento, una de las pocas estrellas brillo con intensidad sobre aquella oscura noche.

_**Ok….Se ve aburrido, confuso, tonto y algo mal hecho. Pero venga denle una oportunidad de seguro os gustara más adelante. Y si chicas no hubo lemon lo siento, pero honestamente no sé cómo escribir partes…em…Hard xDU **_

_**Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir :3 byee~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¡Pero qué gran sorpresa!**

Sus ojos se abrieron con cansancio ante el sonido de la alarma, estiro su mano hacia el pequeño buro y la apago. Se sentó con pereza mientras se tallaba con los puños sus ojos adormilados, para luego mirar a su lado vacio…como siempre pasaba cada mañana.

Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y sin más se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.

-(Aun no entiendo porque se va cuando tiene la oportunidad) –Pensó el editor en jefe mientras se abría la llave del agua.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un castaño de ojos esmeralda., quien le miro por unos minutos y luego… ¿sonrió?

-¿Onodera? Creí que… -Fue interrumpido por la voz del novato.

-Pensé que te habías ido. –Dijo sin más mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. –Pero veo que no, bueno…después de lo de anoche creo que es justo que tomes una ducha, porque apestas.

Los ojos del a bache se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharle, no entendió la mayor parte de lo que dijo el castaño. Sin embargo el podía quitarle esa sonrisilla cuando quisiera y con un simple comentario.

-¿A si? Pues te recuerdo que tu igual apestas por lo de anoche –Sonrió con insuficiencia esperando la típica reacción de su amante. Mas sin embargo esta nunca llego, en su lugar recibió una burla.

-Yo hace rato que me tome una ducha –Abrió la puerta –Apresúrate porque llegamos tarde. –Con eso salió dejando a Takano solo en el baño.

Después de asearse y arreglarse, camino directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al notar como sobre la mesa había dos platos de comida bien preparada, junto con unas tasas de café recién hecho.

-Onodera –Le llamo cuando este entro a la cocina.

-¿Qué? –Este dijo desinteresado, caminando hacia la mesa tomando una de las tazas y llevándosela a los labios para beberlo.

-El desayuno, lo has hecho tú –Incrédulo.

-Creo que es lo obvio, después de todo sabes que tienes que comer al menos una vez al día conmigo –Respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla, cosa que imito él a bache.

Sin más que hablar ambos se dispusieron a comer, el silencio lleno la habitación como otras veces. Pero notaba como el castaño comía tranquilo, sin esos nervios que le daban cuando este silencio se presentaba. Tanto quedo sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a su compañero llamarle.

Preguntas vagaban en su cabeza intentando pensar en una cosa lógica para que Onodera estuviera tan tranquilo. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo cálido presionarse con sus labios, Ritsu lo estaba….besando.

-Masamune –Escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado por el menor, tan suavemente y tan cariñoso; le dio otro beso ahora pasando su lengua por su labio inferior.

Takano se quedo mudo, sin habla ante lo que estaba pasando, primero lo besa, luego pronuncia su nombre de una manera suave y cariñosa. Ritsu rompió el beso quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro; apreciando una sonrisa de superioridad ante él.

-Hoy te estás portando bien –Se acerco a su oreja susurrándole eso, para luego morderla. – Aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Justo cuando estaba por decir algo, sonó el teléfono de la sala. Creyendo que Onodera iría a contestar, espero pero solo sintió como su camisa era levantada un poco mostrando su pecho, mas el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

-Debería contestar –Pronuncio bajando su camisa y alejando a Ritsu.

-Déjalo sonar –Intentando besarlo de nuevo, pero fue recibido por la mano del a bache en cara, prohibiéndole el paso a sus labios. – Y yo que pensaba que por fin cooperabas.

-¿¡EH!? ¡Si eres tu quien nunca coopera! –Grito molesto Takano. –Te la pasas evadiéndome cuando estamos a solas.

-Yo siempre coopero, el que siempre esta evitándome eres tu –Hablo con tranquilidad el otro. –que tan difícil es pronunciar un "Te amo" de tu parte. Venga Takano ayer casi estabas a punto de declararte, hace unos minutos no supusiste resistencia y ahora pones como excusa el teléfono.

-¿Qué? –Quedo incrédulo ante aquello, como se atrevía este chico a decirle que nunca escuchaba un "Te amo" de él, si siempre se la pasa repitiéndoselo a cada momento que puede. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Escucho el suspiro de otro y le miro, este solo le toma de la camisa acercándolo a su cara y besándolo como antes, ambos cayeron al suelo por el tirón, pero no parecía importarle al castaño encima de un sorprendido Takano.

-Te amo –Sus ojos avellana se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras. Ritsu le miro con esos grandes ojos esmeraldas, mientras repetía lo anterior–Te amo.

Por segunda vez la pregunta domino su mente ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¿¡Qué!?**

Su respiración era agitada y su rostro mostraba lo aterrorizado que se encontraba en esos momentos. Mirando a su alrededor notando las pilas de ropa que se postraban en el suelo del departamento, camino directo a la cocina para tomar algo de agua y tal vez un calmante. Tomo una taza del fregadero y la lleno al tope de agua

-Esto está mal, está mal… -Se susurro para sí mismo, tomando el agua que se había servido.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa, camino con apresuro de nuevo a la sala mirando todo el desastre que tenia, esto tenía que ser un sueño se decía mentalmente, sus ojos avellana se abrieron cuando escucho la voz de cierto castaño.

-Dios, Takano ¿que nunca piensas limpiar este lugar? –Hablo el castaño, quien se encontraba recargado sobre la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Ignorando completamente la pregunta.

-Me preocupe, ya que cuando te dije que estábamos en mi departamento saliste rápidamente.

_**~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~**_

Onodera se encontraba sobre Takano, sosteniendo las manos del mayor, después de haberse de haber dicho aquellos "Te amo". Acercándose cada vez más a su boca para besarlo. Sin embargo eso no sucedió porque él a bache lo separo con mirada seria.

-El teléfono sigue sonando –Se levanto para emprender su caminata a la mesita de centro, donde se hallaba el teléfono.

-Excusas –susurro el ojiverde parándose siguiendo al mayor.

Antes de siquiera coger el teléfono, fue tomado del brazo y atraído al menor quien le beso en la boca por 4 vez en el día. Lo separo con algo de brusquedad y le miro con seriedad, si esto era broma, no le gustaba. En su interior pensaba que en realidad el de ojos esmeralda se le había declarado con total sinceridad, pero esa posibilidad era un poco mínima ya que esto no ocurre de la noche a la mañana.

-Ve a tu departamento por tus cosas, tenemos que ir al trabajo.

-El trabajo puede esperar, además no creo que haya sido correcto lo que dijiste -Volvió a su mirada desinteresada.

-¿Cómo que no ando en lo correcto? Explícate. –Le miro con molestia.

-Takano, este es mi departamento –Soltó como la cosa más simple del mundo.

El moreno miro incrédulo ante su respuesta, mas al escuchar el tono de voz, como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo. El ojiverde solo vio como su pareja salía rápidamente del departamento.

-(Algunas cosas no cambian) –Sonrió caminando con tranquilidad fuera del su departamento.

_**~~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~~ **_

Cuando recordó aquello una gotita estilo anime apareció sobre su cabeza, el solo pensar que actuó de esa manera le era imposible, así que volvió a la conclusión de que aquello era un simple sueño, que seguía durmiendo al lado de su pareja y que cuando despertara todo estaría normal como antes.

-Como sea, ya que te respondí, tú responde mi pregunta; ¿Cuándo vas a limpiar este lugar? –Miro sus ojos avellana, y sonrió antes de seguir. –Si mal no recuerdo, esta así desde que lo hicimos en tu habitación.

-… -No sabía que decir, apenas podía procesar todo lo que escuchaba salir de los labios del otro, su rostro no mostraba vergüenza ni sonrojo peculiar.

Mientras el otro esperaba uno de sus gritos molesto, pero nunca llego, solo el silencio que inundo aquella sala. Su preocupación era más grande pero intento no demostrarlo mucho, solo suspiro atrayendo de nuevo la atención del mayor.

-Takano, si pasa algo dímelo, me estas preocupando –Le miro con suavidad y luego miro el reloj de la pared. –Pero por el momento ya es tarde, así que vamos. –Camino jalando de la mano a Takano.

***POV Onodera***

Aun me pregunto qué le pasa a Takano, no actúa como siempre ¿A que me refiero con esto? ; Pues no me reclamo cuando le bese, no me grita por las burlas que le hago, no hace nada de lo que siempre hace. Está actuando algo diferente hoy, eso me preocupa un poco. Cuando llegamos al trabajo subimos al ascensor para ir a nuestro departamento.

-Taka… -Mi voz fue interrumpida al ver que cierto hombre de cabello azul entraba al ascensor.

-Buenos días –Saludo con seriedad para ambos.

-Buenos días, Yokozawa –Salude con seriedad, al no escuchar saludar a Takano le mire de reojo, cosa que también imito el de ojos azules.

-Respeta a tus superiores y saluda –Espeto el hombre a mi lado, ganado la atención del a bache.

***POV Takano***

Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos desde que salimos de "mi" apartamento. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el ascensor del trabajo frente las miradas de Yokozawa y Onodera.

-Buenos días –Hable con seriedad cuando salí de mi aturdimiento.

-Enserio eres un caso perdido –Murmuro mi mejor amigo.

-Venga Yokozawa, no seas duro con él. Solo es un novato –Le miro con tranquilidad el castaño.

Espera… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Novato, acaso me llamo novato!? Y…Yokozawa acaba de… ¿¡Sonreírle!?

_**Ok, unos no entenderán mucho la situación, así que explicare. El titulo es "Cambio de Roles" porque Takano al despertar el día siguiente que estuvo con Onodera, se ve en la extraña situación de que su castaño actúa de una manera algo parecida a él.**_

_**No cambian de cuerpos, porque eso es algo un poco visto. Lo que yo quería hacer es que Takano esté en un mundo alterno, sí es que me entienden.**_

_**Eso es todo, solo quería explicárselos para que no se confundan con este cap :3**_

_**Y de nuevo, agradezco los comentarios x3**_

_**bye~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El conejo que se mueve.**

Enserio… ¡no puedo procesar todo esto a la vez! Onodera me besa y me llama novato, Yokozawa le sonríe y todavía se despide de él diciéndole "Iré a tu departamento más tarde". Esto es imposible, es bizarro e inexplicable.

-Onodera –Lo miro de reojo. -¿Por qué Yokozawa dijo eso?

-Um…-Me mira por un rato y luego sonríe- ¿Celoso?

Cuando estaba por reclamarle sentí sus labios sobre los míos y se separo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Cálmate Takano, solo te quiero a ti –Salió del ascensor cuando llegamos a nuestro piso.

Con mi seño fruncido me dirigí a nuestra sección, encontrándome a un Onodera sentado en mi lugar revisando unos storyboard's. Le mire irritación ante el descaro de aquello.

-Ono…-Fui cortado por una voz nerviosa.

-¡Onodera-san, la imprenta quiere hablar sobre el plazo! –Inmediatamente supe que era Hatori, el estaba bien vestido como siempre, sin embargo note algo un poco…raro.

-Solo diles que nos den otros dos días –La voz seria de Onodera me saco de aquellos pensamientos, para luego preguntarme ¿Por qué Hatori le está diciendo eso a Onodera, si el jefe soy yo?

Al notar como el otro balbuceaba el castaño se paró de la silla caminando al mayor, tomando el teléfono y luego…colgar. Hatori se calmo un poco pero no duro mucho, cuando me miro su cara se volvió extrañada.

-Qué raro –Me miro, mientras se inclinaba un poco en su asiento.

-¡Vaya! Takano-chan no le ha reclamado al jefe –Se burlo el menor de cabellos negros y ojos cafés; Kisa.

-¿Jefe? –Cuestione frio, no entendía nada.

-Oh vamos, no te hagas el tonto Takano-chan –Mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Siempre le reclamas a Onodera-san cuando le cuelga "educadamente" a la imprenta.

-Espera qu... –Por tercera vez en el día fui interrumpido, pero ahora con un dolor fuerte en la parte superior de mi cabeza, sin dudar lleve mis manos a esa zona sobándola con cuidado.

-¡Ustedes par de vagos, pónganse a trabajar! –Grito el ojiverde parado en su lugar mirándonos con una molestia notable. –Y tu Takano, si tienes tiempo para parlotear, entonces mejor ocúpalo en trabajar.

-¿¡He!? ¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres para lanzarme una engrapadora!? –Me levante de igual manera molesto.

-¿Qué quien me creo? –Aquella molestia disminuyo por unos momentos, para mostrar una sonrisa burlona. – Solamente, tu jefe.

-Em…Onodera-san –Hablo Hatori desde su escritorio. –La imprenta…

-Diles que nos quedamos sin dinero y quebramos –Camino fuera de la sección para atender a la chica que le llamo. Pero esa excusa la dijo tan tranquilo, como si decirlo fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Pero… ¡Onodera-san, no puedo decirle esa mentira! –Grito con desespero.

***~~~~*~~~~*VVVV*~~~~*~~~~***

Takano Masamune jefe del apartamento Esmerald… ahora aparentemente ex-jefe y tomado por un novato se encuentra con su cara sobre el escritorio siendo rodeado por una aura depresiva, intentando procesar todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Veamos…primero Onodera me besa y dice "Te amo", segundo su apartamento es el mío; tercero encuentro a Yokozawa hablando con Onodera como si fueran amigos de toda la vida –Tomando su cabeza en manos – y para rematar soy un novato. ¡Genial! –Soltó con sarcasmo.

-Al parecer alguien no disfruta su deseo –Canturreo una voz suave y divertida.

-¿Eh? –Levanto su cabeza y se quedo extrañado al solo notar que un conejito blanco de decoración frente suyo. – ¡Y ahora escucho voces, este día empeora con cada segundo que pasa! –Gruño con frustración.

-¡Se supone que deberías estar contento! –Bajo la mirada encontrándose con el dueño de la voz- Onodera-san se te declaro –Sonrió aquel conejito.

Lo único que presencio el conejito fue a un a bache dar un grito de sombro y ver como este se caía de la silla.

-¿Pe…pero que...? –Dijo el mencionado mirándole.

-Em… ¿Sorpresa? –Sonrió a medias saltando mientras levantaba sus patitas. – Perdón si te he asustado, pero es que me gano la curiosidad el saber porque no estás contento con que Ritsu-san se te haya declarado –Se cruzo de brazos inflando sus mejillas.

Takano simplemente se quedo callado mirando al conejo frente suyo, se quedo mudo, no sabía que decir. Sin embargo el conejo de juguete al notar esto, suspiro mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonreía.

-Bien, veo que estas algo confundido así que te explicare el porqué hablo y cualquier otra de tus dudas que tengas.

_**Holi~**_

_**Ya les traje el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y perdón si tarde en subirlo, he estado con algunos pendientes pero me encontré con el tiempo de terminarlo a tiempo. Y Ahora contesto vuestros Reviews.**_

_**Yui**__**: Gracias me alegro que te gustara el capitulo.**_

_**Shimmy Tsu: Me alegro que creas eso, me haces feliz wii~ y bueno en realidad en todo antes bien, solo que nop, Takano sigue teniendo su misma estatura y Onodera igual (Ne no te preocupes), es que no me imaginaba a un Onodera más alto que Takano xD **_

_**¡Ñam gracias por seguirla!**_

_**Mily Black Queen: ¿Enserio? Por ahora no te dejare ir :3 awww akdhsksjs genial siempre quise una n3n **_

_**Sip tienes todo bien visto, todo lo que pasó Takano lo paso Ritsy y viceversa. Hay también tienes todo realmente bien, Yokozawa lo amha (? **_

_**Perdón si te he revuelto la cabeza xD pero es que realmente me moría de ganas de escribir esta idea que apareció en mi cabeza desde que vi Sekaiichi Hatsukoi,y me alegro el saber que a otras personas les gusta la idea. Gracias por seguirme y te mando un abrazo cibernético. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Explicaciones de Twinkle.**

El pequeño conejo sonreía mirando al adulto frente él quien solo intentaba poner en orden sus dudas. Soltó un pequeño suspiro al ya saber cuál sería la primera pregunta.

-¿Quién eres? –Miro al conejo blanco.

-Mi nombre es Twinkle -Salto presentándose – mejor conocido como el que cumplió tu deseo.

-¿Mi deseo? ¿Cuál deseo?

Twinkle sonrió más ampliamente sacando una varita, salto quedando encima del computador. Movió un poco la varita logrando que de esta salieran uno brillos; convirtiéndose en una pequeña pantalla donde se mostraban un a bache y un castaño haciendo su acto de amor.

Takano quedo impresionado ante esto mirando la pequeña pantalla frente él, recordando que eso había pasado la noche anterior, antes de que todo este embrollo surgiera. Justo cuando termino esa escena paso a otra donde ya hacían ambos en la cama y el mayor miraba al otro.

_-Ritsu…-Sonrió con dulzura al mirarle dormido, se veía tan pacifico-Me pregunto….cuando dirás que me amas –Miro el techo por unos momentos pensando en la situación de ambos. Suspiro después de un rato.- (Desearía que las cosas fueran distintas entre ambos)_

Quedo boquiabierto, él había deseado algo mientras estaba somnoliento, el conejo al mirarlo en un pequeño estado de shock quiso sacarlo de eso, pero sus planes fueron rechazados cuando noto como entraban Hatori, Kisa y Mino a la oficina.

-Supongo que te veré mas tarde –Con eso desapareció de ahí, dejando a un Takano sentado en el suelo.

-Takano-chan –Hablo Kisa frente el – ¡Hey Takano-chan!

-¿Takano? –Hatori se paro frente él mientras le tocaba el hombro preocupado.

Justo cuando estaban por decir otra cosa, un castaño de ojos verdes entro a la sección posando su mirada en los 3 editores y luego mirando al novato en el suelo sentado mirando a la nada, soltó un bufido con fastidio caminando a él y….PAM! El mayor se hallaba ahora con la cara contra el suelo con un aura de irritación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Takano deja de estar holgazaneando y ponte a trabajar! –Grito sin ningún tipo de remordimiento el ojiverde.

-Serás…. –Hablo al fin Takano después de levantarse molesto. – ¡Deja de golpearme así! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para hacer eso!?

-Tu jefe –Miro con seriedad – Además si no quieres que te trate así entonces ponte a trabajar en vez de estar haciéndote el tonto.

Ambos se miraron de una manera desafiante, los demás editores les observaban desde lejos ante tener tremenda escena frente suya, cuando empezaban a pelear era mejor ni acercarse.

-Etto…Onodera-san….no creo que sea hora de pelear –Se escucho a Hatori con la voz temblorosa, pero sus palabras fueron en balde puesto que tanto Onodera como Takano no se inmutaron en lo más mínimo.

-¡Onodera!

El mencionado y el mayor dejaron a un lado lo suyo para mirar como un Yokozawa irritado se dirigía a ellos con unos documentos en mano, parando frente el castaño.

-¿Qué? –Onodera pregunto tranquilamente, mientras el ojiazul le entregaba los documentos de mala gana.

-¿¡Qué demonios significa eso de que pediste más de 8000 copias del manga!?¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto a mis espaldas, te dije que no pediríamos esa cantidad porque el manga es nuevo!

-Se acabo con uno y empieza con otro –Murmuraron Hatori, Kisa y Mino al mismo tiempo. Takano solo se quedo callado admirando como su ex mejor amigo y el castaño peleaban a gritos.

***~~~~*~~~~*VVVV*~~~~*~~~~***

Después del trabajo había ido rápidamente a su apartamento para poder descasar, al menos eso quería, sin embargo cuando entro a la sala de estar se encontró con el pequeño conejo de juguete dando vueltas en la mesa de centro.

-Bienvenido Takano –Saludo con una sonrisa. –Me alegro que hayas vuelto pronto, tal vez así pueda responder tus demás preguntas.

-Dime porque cumpliste mi deseo –Se sentó en el sofá, diciendo aquello con rapidez, el no se andaría con rodeos.

-Porque tu lo pediste tonto –Se rio ante tal tontería, paro al notar como el otro seguía mirándole serio. - ¿Qué? Es la verdad, pediste eso y lo cumplí, no veo el porqué te vez molesto.

El silencio perduro unos minutos, dejando la sala en completa incomodidad departe de ambos, uno porque no sabía que decir y el otro esperando contestar dudas.

-Pero…. ¿por qué?

-…He estado mirándoles a ambos desde hace mucho –Declaro –Por eso cuando pediste eso te lo cumplí por simples razones que tendrás que averiguar tu.

-Eso no tiene sentido…pero bien, ahora ¿Por qué Onodera es mas…

-¿Activo y con esa personalidad? –Le interrumpió antes de que el otro terminara la pregunta –Porque mi querido Takano estas en otra dimensión y aquí el es como tú

De nuevo el quedarse mudo le domino. ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Onodera es como el aquí? Antes de poder decir algo el conejito siguió hablando

-Eso también quiere decir que tu eres como él, para no hacértelo mas difícil cambiaron de papeles; lo que tu viviste en tu dimensión, Onodera-san la vivió aquí y viceversa.

-Entonces el Onodera de esta dimensión siempre…

-Siempre se te declara y tu le huyes –Volvió a interrumpirle –el fue alguien serio, distante, sufrió el divorcio de sus padres, la pérdida de su primer amor y el Takano de aquí fue un chico inocente, nervioso y enamoradizo que huyo a Inglaterra por un malentendido.

Takano notaba como la voz alegre del conejito se hacía fría al decir aquello, el no podía creer todo esto, ahora unas cosas estaban claras.

-¿Qué paso con mi dimensión, con el Takano de aquí y con mi Onodera? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si te mandaba a ti aquí, al otro Takano lo tenía que mandar a la otra dimensión, eso era mucho riesgo, por eso los congele; para evitar problemas en un futuro. –Respondió mirando su varita.

-¿¡Que!? –Grito exasperado. –Entonces mándame a mi dimensión para que las cosas sigan como antes.

-Yo... no puedo hacer eso –Twinkle bajo la miraba mirando sus patitas.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto con rabia Takano ante la respuesta.

-Porque…-El conejito levanto su cabeza dejando ver su mirada seria y fría –Solo haciendo esto aprenderás esas razones simples y tendrás una lección valiosa. –Noto como él a bache se paraba más enojado e indignado. – ¡Ni te creas que el poner esa cara y actitud me intimidas, esto es para que aprendas cosas que ignoras y te pongas más comprensible! –Con eso dicho uso su varita para desaparecer dejando al mayor solo.

_**Holi~**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Agradezco a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia, enserio me pone feliz que les gusta.**_

_**Shimmy Tsu: Que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior y si a todos les afecto por igual xD Twinkle es mago *o* Oh bueno si tu lo dices x3 y pos…supongo que Takano sigue siendo el seme, pero Tsundere y Onodera un uke dominante (? (no te preocupes, yo estaría igual de curiosa :3 )**_

_**Mily Black Queen: Si creo que tienes razón, pero se lo tiene bien merecido por deseas cosas como esas, obvio que es inverso, me alegro que te guste que Onodera le dé, de su propia medicina a Takano *¬* xD usemos grapadoras al estilo Onodera B3 Genial así te pondré mas enredo enredoso (? pwq **_

_**Abrazos cibernéticos!**_

_**SakuYuri-chan: Gracias, me alaga que te gustara y sé que tardo algo en subir los caps., pero espero estar más al tiro al subirlos para no hacerte esperar a ti y a los demás.**_

_**Cami-San: Se dé que hablas xD yo ando igual, pero buano…Agradezco mucho tus observaciones, las tomare muchisismo en cuenta, intentare hacer más interesante la narración y hacerlos más largos. De nuevo agradezco tus consejos, me sirven mucho.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

***Pov Twinkle***

Cuando Takano me pregunto qué pasó en su dimensión y el otro él, obviamente no podía decirle que pasaba allá, serian muchos problemas para mí. Por esa razón le dije una pequeña mentira, "cógele al Takano de esta dimensión y la de él". Después de esa pequeña charla "amistosa" me tuve que retirar, ya que tenía a otra personita que visitar.

-Sera tan divertido esto –Mi boca se curvo, formando una sonrisa. Con eso dicho, levante mi varita y desaparecí.

***Fin del Pov Twinkle***

Una pequeña luz de color blanco, con brillos rosados y rayitos deslumbrantes se dio a conocer en medio de una sala. Al desaparecer ese pequeño destello, un conejo blanco estaba posado sobre la mesa de centro, mirando el lugar con su enorme sonrisa. Se encontraba en una habitación color lila, con un mueble de piel negro y un librero lleno de libros, revistas, etc.

-Ahora ¿Dónde se encuentra? –Miro a su alrededor, bajando de un salto y empezando a caminar por la enorme sala. -¿Hay alguien aquí?

En eso una de sus orejas largas se crispo cuando un sonido fuerte rezumbo por todo el lugar, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, el lugar de donde provino el sonido. Al entrar se encontró con un desastre, no tomo mucha importancia ante eso porque toda su atención estaba concentrada en un azabache de ojos avellana; quien estaba sentado, recargando su espalda contra la pared, mirando la nada.

-Vaya…no pensé que te encontraría así –Hablo divertidamente llamando la atención del azabache.

-¡Oh, perdóneme! –Escupió con sarcasmo. -¿Quiere que lo invite a tomar el té?

-No es necesario el sarcasmo –Puso cara ofendida, pero la quito para sonreír - ¿Disfrutas de tu deseo?

- Veamos… Onodera-san no se me acerca, Yokozawa es amigable y todos en la editorial actúan diferente… ¿¡Tú qué crees!? –Grito con molestia lo último, mientras se ponía de pie.

-… ¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunto inocentemente para ver como el otro intentaba no gritar de rabia. –No sé porque te molesta, tú pediste el deseo y ahora que se te cumple estas como perro rabioso.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de que Twinkle dijera eso, de los labios del azabache salió un gran suspiro, el conejito al mirarlo así suspiro de igual forma.

-Quiero volver a mi dimensión… -Susurro rompiendo el silencio.

-No puedes -Contesto, sentía lastima por él, pero no podía devolverlo hasta que cumpliera el objetivo. No entendía ¿Por qué pidió el deseo si ahora se arrepentía?

El sabía que diría eso, pero aun así tuvo la vaga esperanza de que la respuesta fuera positiva. Bajo la mirada sentándose con desgano en una de las sillas que estaban por ahí. No podía volver y eso le molestaba por varias razones.

-Se que extrañas a Onodera-san pe-

-¡No lo extraño! –Grito interrumpiéndole groseramente - ¿¡Quien carajos extrañaría a ese estúpido hombre!?

Los ojos de Twinkle se ampliaron al escucharlo, no contaba con eso…

-¡Es un pervertido, abusador de poder, imbécil! ¡Es más, me alegra el no volver a lidiar con él!

Notaba como gritaba esas cosas crueles, la lástima que sentía hacia este hombre se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por la rabia. Creía que admitiría que extrañaba a su jefe, pero joder, no era así o al menos eso quería dar a entender el de ojos avellana. Sin embargo no dejaría pasar esto, le daría una lección a este tipo y una muy buena lección.

-Bien –Interrumpió fingiendo alegría. –Entonces me voy, disfruta de tu nueva vida

Antes de poder decir algo mas el conejo desapareció en el mismo destello blanco dejándole solo. Entonces se dio cuenta, había metido la pata muy en el fondo. La preocupación le inundo de nuevo al escucharle decir "Nueva vida" ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Resignarse y disfrutar el deseo?

Era una opción mas no le agrado del todo, no soportaba que su ex pareja quien se la pasaba acosándolo ahora fuera tan evasiva.

-Muy bien Masamune, metiste la pata –Murmuro débilmente ante su estupidez.

***~~~~*~~~~*VVVV*~~~~*~~~~***

Todo el resto de la tarde se la paso dando vueltas de un lado para otro por todo el apartamento, mirando detenidamente que era exactamente como el su jefe, estaba todo bien arreglado y acomodado. Todo lo contrario al suyo que era una pocilga. Su atención fue tomada cuando el celular que se encontraba en el sofá empezó a vibrar y tocar una melodía, lo tomo y se mordió el labio inferior al ver quien le llamaba.

-Onodera-san –Miro fijamente la pequeña pantalla del celular, presiono un botón y lo deposito de nuevo donde estaba. -¡Seré estúpido, que tal si solo llamaba para algo del trabajo!

Escucho como daban unos cuantos golpes a su puerta ¿Y si es él? Pensó mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta la puerta, indeciso de si abrir o no.

Al final abrió la puerta dejando a la vista un castaño de grandes ojos esmeralda; que vestía un pantalón simple junto con una camisa a cuadros blanca. Con algo de temor miro su cara temiendo lo peor, le encontró con el seño fruncido y sorprendentemente no se sintió intimidado o nervioso, al contrario…el nervioso era el menor frente él.

-Takano-san vine a darles los storyboard's que me pidió corregir –Hablo dándole en mano los papeles.

El mencionado los tomo y fingió mirarles con interés, una idea se pasó por su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír para sus adentros. Miro de nuevo al castaño intentando poner la cara que siempre le ponía Onodera-san cuando le replicaba que no estaban bien las correcciones.

-Están mal –Dijo aquello a duras penas, nunca en su vida pensó reunir el valor para decirle eso a su jefe, pero…El aquí no era su jefe.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No han pasado ni siquiera 2 minutos y me dices que están mal! –Soltó con un gruñido molesto - ¿¡Acaso lo has visto bien!?

¡Oh, como disfruto ver esa reacción de parte del castaño! Le pareció tan gracioso como los papeles se invertían, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Y cuando soltó esa pregunta, dios, el no les había visto bien, ni siquiera los miro, solo quería ver qué pasaría si el actuaba como su jefe o más bien ex-jefe.

-Sí, los he visto muy bien y están mal corregidos, hazlo de nuevo. –Se los entrego aun con su sonrisa.

-Pero un día… -Murmuro el ojiesmeralda, tomando los storyboard's de las manos de su jefe. En ese solo movimiento por accidente habían rozado manos.

La cara de ambos se torno roja, cosa que no noto el castaño pero si el azabache, quien solo observo como su ex-jefe retiro la mano rápidamente ya con los papeles en mano.

-Y…yo… hare esto rápido –Sus palabras fueron tan rápidas que muy a penas le entendió - ¡Lamento las molestias, buenas noches! –Con esto observo como el menor rápidamente corría a su departamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Su sonrisa desapareció y aquella satisfacción se desvaneció. Por extraña razón sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta… ¿No lo acorralo? Era obvio que no lo haría, Twinkle le conto que en esta dimensión no era lo mismo…Aquí Onodera-san huye de él, lo esquiva, lo rechaza…

Entro a su departamento de nuevo, cerrando la puerta con lentitud, recargándose contra la pared y dejándose caer al suelo. Podía sentir como se oprimía su corazón al recordar como todo el día de hoy el ojiesmeralda lo evitaba, mas sintió el dolor cuando por su mente pasaron las imágenes de su Onodera besándolo, tocándolo, abrazándolo…diciéndole dulcemente que lo amaba.

-Quiero volver a mi dimensión…-Dijo casi audible, abrazándose a sí mismo y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas. –Onodera-san…lo extraño

_**Mily Black Queen: Me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia. Mujer D: ¿eres maga? Ajdlsjdlj creo que es mi culpa por dejar bien obvias las cosas xD Veras de que hablo en este cap. De hecho tenía planeado algo así, pero ya no es sorpresa porque lo dijiste: c melda. **_

_**¡Abrazos psicológicos! **_

_**Cami-san: ¡Gracias por tus consejos, me ayudan mucho para intenta mejorar! Por cierto…Twinkle para rey de Trolleadas (?**_

_**Claro, por no hay problema, llámame como se te haga más fácil :3 ¿Enserio? Waaa TwT –felicidad al 1000%- ahdlshjdk yo amo las historias de ella nun (son tan geniales! *¬*) **_

_**¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Andy Ross: Gracias, aprecio mucho que te guste. Lo de los capítulos, si tienes razón debería organizarme xDU Bienvenida señorita nueva lectora C:**_

_**Kamisumi Shirohoshi: ¿Qué fumar? Nee cómo crees **_

_**~Minutos después~**_

_**Yo: Ritsu oculta los cigarros y la mota D:**_

_**Onodera: *corriendo en círculos* ¿¡Donde, donde!?**_

_**Yo: ¡Solo escóndela, que nos descubrieron! *huye***_

_**Onodera: ¡No me abandones! :C**_


End file.
